


Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollipop

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry’s twirling it around in his mouth, coating it with saliva. He sucks hard and Louis stops breathing at the sight of his hollowed cheeks. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternatively: The four times Harry put food in his mouth and the one time he let Louis put something else in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm so I guess Harry doesn't technically put _food_ in his mouth each time but it's close enough and it's all food related. This is only AU in the sense that there are no girlfriends. Also, not britpicked, which will probably be pretty obvious by my use of the words "french fry." Oh yea and I'm not sure if they sell blow pops outside of the US (yahoo says no) so for reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charms_Blow_Pops
> 
> Standard disclaimer: none of this is true! Title from "Lollipop" by Mika

The first time it happens Louis is caught completely off guard. One minute he’s sitting there eating lunch with his mates and the next he’s forcibly resisting the urge to jump Harry’s bones. His arousal is sudden and fierce. And Harry (God bless him) is completely unaware as he finishes off a french fry and then proceeds to lick his long, slender fingers. Fingers, Louis can’t help but think, that would look so good wrapped around his- NO! He has to stop himself because it’s wrong. This is Harry for fuck's sake! Harry, the boy he shared a flat with. Harry, his best mate! Harry... who’s sucking those fingers with a look of utter ecstasy and moaning borderline obscenely.

Louis takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. Harry is just eating. Food is not sexy. How many times has Louis watched Niall devour a plate of chicken and thought about how repulsive it truly is? Just to check Louis spares a glance in the blonde’s direction. Niall is noisily slurping at the salt and grease coating his fingers; bits of spit escape his open mouth. 

Nope. 

Definitely not sexy. (Though Liam might disagree if the way he’s staring is any indication.)

When Louis turns back to Harry he grows even more uncomfortable. Harry is watching him. His eyes are wide and innocent, and a little self-conscious because Louis is _staring_ , as he slowly pulls his index finger from his mouth. A strand of saliva hangs from his lip briefly before his tongue darts out to swipe it. It just about does Louis in. He knows he must look crazy, staring with his mouth wide open and his eye’s heavy with lust. He’s shifting in his seat, trying to alleviate the pressure in his pants, and praying nobody looks to closely when he notices there are now four pairs of eyes on him. Harry’s still a bit wide-eyed while Liam is looking at him curiously and Zayn… fuck Zayn looks like he knows exactly what Louis is thinking. Niall, however, is just looking at him expectantly. “Sorry, what?” 

“You gonna finish that?” The Irish boy asks motioning to Louis’s long forgotten food. The older boy shakes his head and pushes the food across the table, glad for the distraction. Whatever spell he was under is broken because when he looks back to his curly-haired counterpart he just sees Harry, not the sex object he’d been imagining moments before. 

***

Louis has started to brush the incident off as some kind of one-off. Maybe he was feeling particularly horny that day and Harry just happened to be on the receiving end of it? It happens. The important thing is that it only happened once. Well until a week later. “Want one?” Harry offers.

“Chocolate covered strawberries?” Louis asks dubiously.

Niall, whose ears perked up at the word “chocolate,” makes a grabby hand, “Gimme one.” 

Harry rolls his eyes but passes the box over, “Don’t eat them all.” 

“Where did you these?” Niall asks, mouth already half full.

Harry shrugs, cheeks a bit pink. “Bought them at the store.” 

Zayn snorts as he takes a strawberry for Liam and one for himself, pushing the box back across the table. “And what? You were feeling romantic?” 

“Fuck off.” Harry mutters. “They just looked good.” 

Louis can tell Zayn wants to tease some more but he cuts him off before he can further embarrass their youngest bandmate, “That they do, Curly.” He takes his own and yea, they are good. Louis feels a bit weird though. Five guys sitting around eating chocolate covered strawberries isn’t his ideal Friday night. Fucking hell they need to get laid. Something flickers out of the corner of his eye and he turns just in time to see Harry give his strawberry a tentative lick. 

Louis feels his stomach drop and it’s just like the fry thing only a hundred times worse. Harry flicks his tongue against the chocolate a few times before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. He shouldn’t be staring but he can’t help it. Louis feels his breath catch when green eyes find his. He’s probably imagining it but Harry looks a bit smug. Louis has to look away when he continues sucking the chocolate off. He doesn’t feel safe to turn back until he hears Harry say, “Good right Lou?”  
Louis takes a bite of his own strawberry and nods, eyes trained on the floor. He can’t meet Harry’s gaze, which is bound to be confused and loaded with unasked questions. It’s a relief when Niall breaks in with, “Really fucking good. Can I have another?”

***

The third time it happens Louis is still surprised, though he probably shouldn’t be. It’s just the two of them this time. They’re lounging on the couch watching some rerun of a show Harry loves when the aforementioned boy pulls out a blow pop. It’s a perfectly innocent gesture. If the boy wants to suck on a blow pop in his own home well he ought to be able to! The candy however proves trouble for Louis. 

Harry’s twirling it around in his mouth, coating it with saliva. He sucks hard and Louis stops breathing at the sight of his hollowed cheeks. Harry seems oblivious, eyes focused on the television; Louis is staring so intently he suspects he’ll soon burn a hole in the side of the younger boy’s face. But he can’t look away. Harry’s sucking and sucking and making these incredible noises. It’s bad. Really bad. But really it’s so, so good. Louis doesn’t know how long he’s been watching the other boy but all too soon the lollipop is being pulled from his mouth with a wet “pop.” 

Louis lets out a broken whimper. 

“You alright?” Harry asks. His lips are shiny with spit and stained red from the candy. 

“H-headache.” He stutters and curses his breathy voice. 

“Aww poor boo bear! Want me to rub your temples?” Before Louis can object Harry’s stuck the sucker back in his mouth and plopped himself down in his lap. Harry is straddling him. It’s not the first time, Louis has had a lap full of Harry more times than he can count, but there’s something different about it. Perhaps it’s that Louis’s never been fighting back a hard-on while Harry squirms in his lap. Yea. That’s probably it. 

Louis clenches his teeth and grimaces, hoping Harry will write it off as part of his headache. “Relax, Lou, you’re so tense.” His breath smells like artificial cherry, warm and moist on the side of Louis’s face. He shifts closer and Louis has to shut his eyes because there is no way he can look and smell and _feel_ Harry like this and not get turned on.

Harry’s fingers are kind of sticky when they reach his forehead. On any other day Louis would have stopped him right there and demanded he wash his hands but the idea of Harry getting up (or really moving at all) is too much, so he lets him continue. He rubs little circles at the sides of Louis’s head and on his forehead, massaging away the imaginary headache. It feels good, and normal, Harry does this all the time. Louis relaxes a little and sighs contentedly. 

Somewhere down the line Louis realizes that Harry’s chewing. He opens his eyes expecting to see the lollipop hanging from the other boy’s mouth but finds nothing. Instead Harry’s chewing on what looks to be a piece of gum. Right, blow pop. “Where’s the stick?” Louis asks suspiciously. Harry shrugs, biting back a grin as he continues to rub. His dimples are showing though so Louis knows whatever he’s done he’s quite pleased with himself. “You didn’t stick it in the couch cushions did you?” Louis has to ask because it wouldn’t be the first time one of them did that. “I thought we agreed to stop doing that after the bag of-“

“Jesus Lou!” Harry groans. His hands stop what they’re doing and begin to run through the older boy’s hair, tugging a little when they get to the end. “Shut up and relax.” Louis wants to protest but those fingers are tugging at his hair again and it feels so good. A little too good. Suddenly Louis’s reminded why he’d been so tense in the first place. 

“I gotta piss.” Louis says, trying to push him off. Harry isn’t having any of it though and clings a little tighter. 

“Liar.” He’s still chewing the gum. The muscles on his neck and jaw tense and relax in a rhythmic manner and there’s something incredibly hot about it. Louis wants to laugh, because even in his own mind, that sounds ridiculous but all he can focus on is getting out of the room. 

“Please, Hazza,” He can’t even control the desperation that bleeds into his voice. It’s one thing to get hot and bothered by his young band mate, it’s an entirely different thing for said band mate to feel his arousal. 

Harry kind of huffs as he lies back on the couch. Louis is halfway to the bathroom when he hears the small, pouty voice. “You’re just trying to get away from me.” He’s not sure if he’s supposed to hear it, it’s so quiet. But either way Harry’s right. Louis inwardly groans and closes the bathroom door shut behind him. Something has got to be done; this crazy attraction is starting to affect their friendship. 

***

Everything seems normal for the next couple of weeks. Harry’s mouth is free of sexy things and Louis is able to control his libido. He tells himself that his sudden attraction to the younger boy is due to a lot of pent up sexual energy and spends a few nights wanking furiously. It seems to work until one night when the boys come over and they start drinking a little. Which inevitably leads to them drinking a lot.

“I can’t feel my legs!” Niall cries, sloshing a bit of his beer onto the floor. He’s lying on the couch managing to take up so much room that Zayn is the only other one sitting on it. 

From his seat on the floor Liam shakes his head and smiles fondly at the blonde. “They’ve just fallen asleep.” 

“No! Liam, help! I really can’t feel them!” His frantic cries elicit giggles from both Harry and Louis, who share the only chair in the room. Louis feels warm not just from the alcohol and the heat of Harry’s body pressed against him but from the feeling of being with his friends. This is how they’re supposed to be, goofing around and smiling like dumbasses, not secretly getting off to each other. (Which he only did once! Or maybe twice…) 

Liam finally takes pity on a whimpering Niall. He surveys the situation briefly before rolling his eyes and pushing Zayn off his perch atop Niall’s legs and onto the empty couch cushion. “Better?” He asks. 

Niall sighs in relief, “Loads.” His smile is both dopey and full of admiration when he looks up at Liam. “What would I do without you?” He slurs the end a bit, combining “without” and “you” into an almost undistinguishable mush of sound. 

Liam blushes and mutters, “You’d survive.” 

Harry leans in close and whispers in Louis ear. “They’re totally fucking.” Louis’s too distracted by the shivers the whisper sent down his spine to really process the words for a minute but when he does he gapes at his friend. (The little fucker is resting his mouth on the lip of his beer bottle, tongue flickering somewhat mindlessly against it.) 

“What?! Niall and Liam?” 

“Shhhh!” Harry clamps a hand over Louis mouth. “I don’t want them to know we know!” 

Louis sticks his tongue out and licks Harry’s palm. The younger boy giggles and drops his hand to Louis’s shoulder. “We don’t know anything.” He insists. 

Harry raises an eyebrow and looks to where the boys in question are seated. Liam is back on the floor this time with Niall at his side. The blonde has his head in the other’s lap, staring up at him as they talk. Liam runs a hand through the flaxen hair, smiling like its Christmas morning. It’s the way Niall is looking at Liam, kind of like an adoring puppy dog, which stirs something in Louis chest. And then he feels really stupid for having never noticed it. “They’re not fucking, Curly. They’re in love.” 

Harry scoffs, “You say that like people who love each other don’t fuck.” (Louis’s attention is momentarily stolen by the muscles in Harry’s neck as his tilts his head back to swallow, the trance is quickly broken by a flying shoe which probably belongs to Niall if the flailing limbs are any indication.)

“But it’s different…” Louis trails off, unable to explain any further. The alcohol and Harry’s closeness are making his thoughts a little fuzzy. “They… make love.” 

Harry laughs a little and settles in with his head on Louis’s shoulder. “Do you love me Lou?” 

“Of course I do.” He replies without hesitation.

“Can we make love?” 

Louis has to laugh. He has to because he’s afraid if he doesn’t he’ll start to think about the question too much. Surely Harry is kidding. Of course he doesn’t actually want to fuck Louis. The idea alone sends heat through his body. “Someday Haz.” 

Louis is beginning to wonder if perhaps Harry had more to drink than he thought when he catches Zayn watching them. The other boy has been exceptionally quiet that evening, sitting back and sipping his beer with a distinct lack of snarky comments. Louis kind of feels bad for ignoring him, like usual he’s been too wrapped up in Harry to notice anyone else. Any pity he might have been feeling is disbanded though when Zayn looks him dead in the eye and mouths the words, “Bad idea.”  
Because Zayn knows. Of course Zayn knows! Zayn sees _everything_. He probably knew about Niall and Liam ages ago and now he’s caught on to Louis’s problem. He’s right, trying anything with Harry would end poorly. They’re best friends and love each other but what Louis wants is crossing the line. 

Something warm and wet on his neck draws his attention away from Zayn. Harry is kissing his neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. “Stop ignoring me.” He pouts and kisses with more fervor. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” Louis promises because really how could he ignore the boy sucking so passionately on that sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and collarbone. Louis pulls in a shaky breath. “How much have you had to drink?” He’s trying for humor but it falls flat.

“Not that much.” Harry murmurs against his neck. “I just feel like making out.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, “When do you not feel like making out?” Harry silences him with a kiss. They’ve done this before; it’s not exactly a secret that Louis is handsy and that Harry’s a bit of a manwhore. Mix in a little alcohol or a few weeks away on tour and they were bound to starting kissing each other. But, just like the head rub a couple weeks prior, these kisses are different. More charged. These aren’t the normal kissing for kissing’s sake kisses. These are hot and wet and Harry’s biting on Louis’s lower lip in the most sinful way and- 

“Get a room!” 

Harry pulls back, his lips a little swollen and shoots Niall a glare. “This is my home.” 

The blonde is too drunk to notice the way Harry’s looking at him but Liam isn’t. “Come on Niall. I think it’s time we get you home.” A wave of gratitude flows through Louis as Liam half-carries a stumbling Niall to the door. “You coming Zayn?” Yes! Go, please, go! They’ll leave and then Louis and Harry can get back to whatever the hell that was. 

Zayn is the last one through the door and before he closes it he catches Louis’s eye. He doesn’t say a word; he doesn’t have to. He just shakes his head like he’s really disappointed and shuts the door. As Louis turns back to Harry all arousal is gone leaving behind just confusion and guilt. “I think I’m going to go to too.” 

Harry looks bewildered and a little bit hurt before he turns haughty. “Whatever.” He snaps and storms off to his room. The slamming of his door rings loudly in the empty apartment. 

***

Louis really should have seen it coming. It’s been coming for weeks. Since the fry incident everything has been leading up to this day: the day he can no longer control himself. Yet somehow the whole thing manages to catch him off guard and knock him on his ass. 

Harry is eating a fucking banana. A big, yellow, extremely phallic banana. And he’s moaning, like it’s the best thing he’s ever eaten. (Which is probably isn't. They've been to some pretty damn good restaurants.) “God Lou!” He gushes. “This banana is just… _so good_.” The banana is sliding past his lips and, dear lord!, it just keeps going. Louis’s pretty sure that you can’t actually eat a banana with it shoved that far down your throat and he knows he’s right when Harry slowly pulls it back out, eyes never leaving Louis, to take a bite off the top. That said, it’s probably the hottest goddamn thing Louis has ever seen.

The show can’t last more than 2 minutes but by the end Louis is so turned on it’s painful. His heart is pounding in his chest and his breaths are coming out in uneven pants. He’s so far gone at this point he doesn’t even care if Harry notices.

“Can I help you?” Harry asks once the banana is gone. Louis knows he must have been watching him like a madman. 

“Please?” Louis begs.

Harry turns to him eyes wide and a little too innocent, something twinkling in the background. “Did you want something Louis?” 

It’s a bad idea. Terrible idea. Louis should just excuse himself and deal with his problem on his own. He certainly shouldn’t say anything. But if there are two things Louis is absolute shit at it, its delaying gratification and keeping his mouth shut. “I want you to suck me off.” 

Harry shrugs and says, “Alright.” And Louis just stands there for a moment because his friend must have misheard him. There’s no way he’d be so calm and agreeable if he’d heard what Louis had really said. 

So Louis tries again. “I want my dick in your mouth.” 

To which Harry snorts, “Yea that’s kind of how it works.” He’s utterly smug as he slips to his knees in front of the stunned boy. His fingers are working on Louis’s button and it’s all he can do to stay standing. 

“This is really happening.” He mumbles.

“Really happening,” Harry agrees. Slowly, teasingly, he pulls the zipper down, smirking the whole time. He places a little kiss on Louis’s exposed lower belly, which causes the older boy’s knees to buckle. Harry just chuckles, deep and throaty, and pushes Louis down onto the couch. It’s everything Louis has been dreaming about for the past month. He’s hard, so, so hard, and Harry’s pulling off his trousers. They're so close, Louis could just lift his lips a little and smack Harry's mouth with his cock. The younger boy hesitates a moment at the waistband of his boxers, a brief flash of uncertainty crossing his face. 

Louis groans. Not in pleasure but in agony. Because that look says it all and as much as he hates himself for doing it, he stops Harry. “Harry stop. You don’t have to do this.” 

The curly haired boy looks at him like he’s grown an extra head. “Are you kidding me? I didn’t just spend the last month trying desperately to seduce you to give up when you finally came around!” 

“Wait-what?” Louis is having a hard time concentrating sitting there in just his underwear and Harry hovering at his knees. “Seduce me?” 

“You think I deep-throat bananas for fun?”

“Well no-“

“Or that I always thoroughly lick the chocolate off my strawberries?”

“Maybe-“

“And the blow pop? Really Lou? I was sucking so hard I’m sure the neighbors could hear.” Louis lets out a breathy moan as Harry’s fingers find their way to the elastic of his underwear once more. “And the other night, with the boys…” He’s tugging them down and Louis knows the younger boy is going to run any moment know because yep, there’s his dick. It’s hard and leaking and Louis has never felt more vulnerable than he does as Harry just stares at it. “I thought for sure we’d get here the other night.” Harry wets his lips and looks up at Louis. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

Louis leans forward and captures the other boy’s mouth in a kiss. He can’t help himself. The kiss is like one from the other night, but so much better. It’s hot and rough, full of tongue and teeth. Louis whimpers in the most embarrassing way when Harry’s hand finds his cock. “W-what about the fries?” He asks, breaking the kiss, and surprising himself with his ability to talk.

“The fries?” Harry looks genuinely puzzled and his hand stops moving. 

“Never mind.” He says quickly and smashes their lips together. No need to tell him that he was eating food sexily long before he was aware of it. Harry doesn’t need a bigger head. 

“You talk to much,” Harry mutters, kissing down the side of Louis’s neck. His hand is moving again but the pace is slow and languid much like Harry himself and Louis wants him to pick it up. 

“Hurry up!” He demands. Harry bites down on the flesh of his neck hard. It’s part pain and part pleasure when Louis hisses. “Fuck you.” 

Harry grins cheekily, “Someday. You promised someday.” Wait- what? Louis feels like he’s a step behind and struggling to keep up when Harry suddenly lowers himself to the older boy’s exposed thighs. He’s kissing them, inching higher and higher, and it’s just about the time the first kiss lands on the tip of his hardened flesh that he realizes what Harry’s talking about. (Because Louis may have been drunk but he’d never be drunk enough to forget Harry asking him to fuck.)

“Oh- shit Haz!” Harry’s smirking now. He must love the way Louis has been reduced to a sweaty, panting heap by the mere touch of his lips. It’s all too much because Louis’s been thinking about this for weeks and he honestly can’t remember a time when he needed it more. “Please, Harry, please?” And so what, maybe he’s begging. Harry loves it. The taller boy lowers himself and all Louis can see is a mass of hair but then- “Fuck- _Harry!_ ” His mouth is warm and wet as he sucks lightly, teasing. There’s not much else he can do so Louis threads his fingers into the curls in his lap as encouragement. Harry makes a noise of approval and lowers himself a bit more. 

Its obvious he’s never done this before. His movements are sloppy and a little uncoordinated. Every once in a while he takes in more than he can handle and makes a choking noise that vibrates down Louis’s length. But its Harry and Louis can’t image anything more perfect. It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before Louis feels the tightening in his lower abdomen. His grip on the curls tightens as he warns, “I’m c-close.” Harry makes no effort to move and sucks harder. Louis can feel everything, Harry’s tongue, his lips, the warm breath coming out of his nose, everything. It’s hot and amazing and Harry is sucking harder and harder, wrapping his hand around the base. His eyes find Louis’s and the look is enough to send him over the edge. “Harry!” He releases, cursing the other boys name. 

Harry pulls back, looking pleased, a bit of come trickles down the side of his mouth. Louis laughs, “You’ve got spunk on your face.” He reaches out and wipes the offending substance away. Harry nuzzles his hand. 

“You almost tore my hair out.” 

“Sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“No I’m not.” Louis agrees, pulling up his pants. Harry gets off the floor and plops down in his lap. Louis wraps his arms around the smaller boy and rests his head on his shoulder. “Didn’t know you were a cuddlier.” He murmurs as Harry snuggles up closer. 

“Stop talking, you’re ruining the moment.” 

Louis does stop talking. His breath is beginning to return to normal and body feels light and euphoric. For the first time in weeks he feels satisfied. Harry shifts a little to look at him. “Louis?”

“Yes?”

“You know the way Niall looks at Liam when he thinks nobody can see? That’s how I feel every time I see you.” 

Louis smiles and presses a kiss to the lips in front of him. “Me too, Harry, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I rated this appropriately. That is seriously the most stressful part of posting things for me!


End file.
